


Affection

by ThePurpleFrog



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Fluff, Junko and Mukuro are there too, M/M, One Shot, but i like non-despair better it means all my childrena re alive :'), i guess i mean it could be pre-despair, soM UCH FLUFF AOBA CLEAR MUST BE STOPPED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurpleFrog/pseuds/ThePurpleFrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondo and Ishimaru taking their relationship slow. Everything's fine until Junko convinces Ishimaru that Mondo will leave him if he's not more intimate??? <br/>Based on a prompt I got on tumblr. <br/>Non-Despair or Pre-Despair AU whichever you prefer. And DR spoilers because Mukuro is mentioned but. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection

Ishimaru wasn’t a very affectionate person. There wasn’t any particular reason; maybe it was because he had had so few friends in the past, or maybe it was due to his overwhelming awkwardness when it came to social situations. Either way, he was very wary when it came to affection, and was often known to yell at students in the halls who were kissing, hugging or even holding hands. (Leon Kuwata was the main offender, of course.) 

Ishimaru had no problem practicing what he preached and not engaging in PDAs until he got a boyfriend. Mondo always had his arm around Ishimaru’s shoulders when they were just kyoudais, so now that they were dating, it was no surprise that he constantly wanted his hand on him. But, as Ishimaru had insisted, it was wrong for them to be touching in the halls now! When they were friends it was a different matter, but now that they were an item, it was against the rules!

They slowly eased into doing things, as long as they were off school property. Ishimaru would let Mondo hold his hand and kiss his lips, but he never wanted to touch for long. Ishimaru seemed very hesitant when it came to touching. Even when Ishimaru let Mondo make out with him, he’d often rest his hands on Mondo’s chest, keeping them from touching too much. It was weird, but Mondo didn’t mind all that much. Any amount of time with Ishimaru was fine, and it didn’t really matter what they were doing. 

One day, Ishimaru was meandering the halls alone. During his off block, Ishimaru took it upon himself to travel the halls, searching for anyone ditching class or, god forbid, running. As he headed towards a corner, he heard the sound of voices and high heels drawing near. 

"Boys suck, you know?" Junko said. She was walking with her sister who simply nodded and trailed behind her. "All they want out of dates is sex, sex, sex! That’s the only reason they ask people out! Disgusting."

"You two should be in class!" Ishimaru interrupted, stepping before them. "If you will please head back to your classrooms, I can-"

"Hey. Hall monitor." Junko poked him in the chest with her long fingernails. "Give us a break. Can’t you see I’m going through a terrible, despair-inducing break up?"

"Your school work is more important than your love life!" Ishimaru replied sternly. 

"Oh? Keep that attitude and you’re not going to have the biker sticking around for long."

"…Excuse me?" Ishimaru asked. He felt a pit in his stomach at her words. 

"C’mon, everyone knows you two are a thing." Junko said, rolling her eyes. "But you’re also a super high school level hard ass."

"What does that mean?" Ishimaru asked, confused. 

"God, you’re thicker than I thought you were." She said with a sigh. "You don’t do much of that affection stuff, right? I haven’t even seen you two hold hands." She smirked at him. "Mondo’s a guy you know. All guys are the same. If you don’t step up your game, he’s going to leave you."

"What… what’s that supposed to mean?" Ishimaru asked. 

"You know what it means. You were eavesdropping our conversation, weren’t you?" 

"I…" Ishimaru trailed off. He couldn’t lie and deny it, but he didn’t want to outwardly say it, either. 

"That’s what I thought. Now if you’ll excuse us." Junko pushed past him and Mukuro followed behind silently. Junko turned and got one last look at Ishimaru. "Hey, why the long face? Just giving you advice!" She waved goodbye cheerfully, then strolled away, leaving Ishimaru to his thoughts. 

Could Mondo really be losing interest in him? Ishimaru knew he wasn’t all that affectionate… it just felt weird to him. Especially in a place like school; school was for studying and work, not for frivolous romance. But still… Mondo was his first friend, first crush and first boyfriend… and losing him would make him alone again… he couldn’t have that! But, Mondo wasn’t like what Enoshima-san said, right? But her words kept repeating in his mind:  _"If you don’t step up your game, he’s going to leave you."_. The way she spoke always made Ishimaru nervous; her words were honey laced with poison and he couldn’t get them out of his head. 

"Kiyotaka, ya okay?" Ishimaru was ripped from his thoughts when Mondo placed his hand on Ishimaru’s shoulder. 

"Hey! Kyoudai!" Ishimaru shouted, swatting his hand off. "You’re ditching class again! That’s against the rules and-"

"The bell just rang, Kiyotaka, school’s over. Didn’t ya hear it?" Mondo replied. 

"Oh, um…" Ishimaru looked around and noticed the halls around him were no longer empty. Had he really been out of it that long? "I was a little distracted. Sorry."

"No kiddin’." Mondo said. "So, after school today, were ya plannin’-"

"Mondo would you like to come over to my house?!" Ishimaru asked suddenly. 

"Uh… yeah, sure?" Mondo replied, caught of guard by his sudden outburst. 

"Okay, good! Let’s go then!!" Ishimaru shouted. He nervously grabbed Mondo’s hand and headed out.

* * *

 

"So Kiyotaka, what did ya want to do?" Mondo asked, following Ishimaru inside his room. "I don’t have all my homework if ya wanted to study and-"

"M-mondo!" Ishimaru said, interrupting him. "Can I, uh, ask you a question?"

“‘Course, Kiyotaka.” Mondo said, sitting down on Ishimaru’s bed. 

"Are you…bored with me?" Ishimaru asked. 

"Huh? Bored?"

"Y-yes, I…" Ishimaru hung his head down, as if in apology. "I know I’m not very intimate with you and… and I’m sorry!"

"Hey, are you okay-"

"I mean… I know I tend to push you away when you’re trying to be affectionate. I’m sorry! It’s just… I’m so unused to it and I end up feeling strange and… I…" He was visibly trembling now. "I don’t want to be alone again!!"

"Holy shit, Kiyotaka, calm down!" Mondo shouted. He had gotten up from his spot on the bed and stood before Ishimaru. "What’s wrong? Where the hell is this all comin’ from?"

"Enoshima-san was talking with me today and she said that… that you’d get bored with me and leave me behind if I wasn’t more… intimate with you…" Ishimaru quickly wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "I’m so sorry if i’ve been boring you, Mondo, I-"

"She’s been saying what?!" Mondo asked, his fist clenched in rage. "Don’t listen to that bitch! She’s always tryin’ to mess with people." 

"Don’t call our classmate that, Mondo." Ishimaru said. "Besides, isn’t it true? Mondo, I know I’m not a very touchy person… aren’t you bored with me…?"

"I could never be bored with ya! We wouldn’t be friends in the first place if I thought you were borin’!" 

"What… really? Ishimaru asked.

"Of course! You’re nice and cool and…" He trailed off and blushed. Even after dating for awhile, he still had a hard time describing his feelings to Ishimaru. "…I love you."

"I love you too, Mondo." Ishimaru said, smiling just a little. 

"And about the whole touchin’ thing… don’t worry about it, okay?"

"But don’t you want to be more intimate?" 

"Of course I do!" Mondo pressed his hand against Ishimaru’s cheek gently, and wiped a stray tear away with his thumb. "But only when you wanna."

"Huh?"

"I’m a fuckin’ gangster, Kiyotaka, and I’ve hurt a buncha people. But I’m not gonna hurt you ever, got it? No way in hell. So just relax, okay?" Mondo grinned at him. "Take all the time ya want. I’ll wait for ya."

"Mondo…" Ishimaru mumbled, his face flushing. "Thank you."

"Of course, baby." Mondo said. He awkwardly pulled his hand back. "And, sorry for touchin’ ya without askin’ first. I was caught up in the moment and I-"

Ishimaru grabbed Mondo’s hand and nuzzled into it.

"It’s okay, Mondo." He said, smiling sheepishly. "It’s warm."

Mondo couldn’t believe how god damn cute his boyfriend was.


End file.
